


Remedy

by Nununununu



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Caretaking, Dating, Domestic, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Post-Canon, Reunions, Slice of Life, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: The amount Usagi can eat is frankly impressive.
Relationships: Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Flash In The Pan: A Food Flash Exchange





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



The amount Usagi can eat is frankly impressive.

Propping her chin on her hand as they sit on the balcony of her new Tokyo apartment, Seiya watches with a slightly raised eyebrow, a grin tugging helplessly at the edges of her lips. It’s good to be back on Earth and reunited with its senshi – and with this one in particular.

“And then – _and_ _then_ –” Usagi’s also in the middle of a fairly fantastical story about her adventures with her fellow inner senshi complete with wild hand gestures, in danger of sweeping her plate off the table in her enthusiasm.

“Mm-hm?” Seiya pushes her own desert over when Usagi’s fork descends only to come back up empty after a gentle _ting_.

“Oh!” Blinking, Usagi reddens, distracted from her tale, peeking up at Seiya from under her bangs, “Are you – are you sure?”

“Mm-hm,” Seiya hasn’t felt filled with this much affection for anyone in _years_.

Quite possibly since she last left Earth, in fact.

“Then – _itadakimasu_!” Usagi claps her hands together, beaming fit to burst, before descending wholeheartedly on the dessert.

She pauses, the story still unfinished, once this latest plate is scraped clean.

“Um, Seiya? I don’t feel so good.”

Oh dear.

“Maybe a cup of tea might help?” Seiya pushes up from her chair to head for the tiny kitchen when Usagi nods, a pout curving her mouth as she presses her index fingers together disconsolately.

“I suppose.”

“Trust me,” Seiya sets the kettle on to boil, shooting the other young woman a smile when she finds Usagi has followed her, “The amount of sugar you’ve eaten, a cup of black tea should help.”

“I do trust you,” Usagi frets at her skirt, “I just – shouldn’t have eaten quite that much.”

“And I shouldn’t have encouraged you to eat even more,” Seiya pauses before reaching for the pot of tea leaves, “If it doesn’t help, I’ll make you a different drink, okay?”

“Thank you,” Usagi offers her a smile, and Seiya sees her settled down on the couch, leaving her hugging a cushion to her stomach, before returning to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

She brings it to Usagi on a small tray a short while later, in a cup and saucer with a rabbit print Seiya totally didn’t buy because it reminded her of the other young woman.

“So cute!” Usagi perks up immediately on seeing the print. She does a clear double take after blowing at and then sipping the tea, “Mm! Oh Seiya, this is delicious.”

“Thank goodness,” Seiya isn’t above collapsing down onto the other end of the couch in relief, “I got the impression you don’t usually drink black tea, so –”

“It was a good choice,” Usagi takes a larger mouthful, the set of her shoulders easing as she pushes the cushion away from her stomach, “It’s helping already. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Seiya jumps despite herself when Usagi’s fingers slide over hers, but manages to recover admirably, “A-about that story –”

She’s not blushing. She just got a little hot making the tea, that’s all.

“Oh yes! So anyway, next we –” Usagi launches back into her tale, and Seiya listens. Letting her fingers tangle with the other young woman’s gently, biting her lip at the way her heart thumps when Usagi shifts her grip so they’re holding hands properly.


End file.
